1. Field of the Invention
A large bandwidth, high power semiconductor chip laser is a useful electronic device for telecommunications. This invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for making a semiconductor device. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for making a fused large bandwidth, high power capability semiconductor laser.
2. Description of Related Art
Current conventional semiconductor lasers have a maximum bandwidth of 43 GHz. These devices used strained Indium Gallium Arsenide (InGaAs) quantum wells and emitted light at a wavelength of approximately 1 .mu.m. The highest bandwidth for a semiconductor laser emitting light at 1.55 .mu.m, a wavelength suitable for long-distance optical fiber communications, is approximately 25 GHz. The best high power narrow stripe semiconductor lasers emit approximately 300 milliwatts of power, in the 1 .mu.m, 1.3 .mu.m, and 1.5 .mu.m wavelength range.
However, the power output and bandwidth of present semiconductor lasers is rapidly becoming insufficient for telecommunication systems demands. The limitations of present devices will require more optical fibers to meet the expected demands of telecommunication service customers.
The poor microwave transmission line characteristics of current semiconductor laser structures can degrade high frequency performance, because there is no high electrical conductivity ground plane for the microwaves in the current structure. The lack of a high electrical conductivity ground plane significantly limits the bandwidth of current devices.